1. Field
The present invention relates to communication technology and, more particularly, to terminal devices, management devices, storage mediums adapted for communication between a plurality of terminal devices within a group.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for improving the usability of a plurality of users using a single communication terminal device such as a cell phone is proposed. For example, the user using a terminal device is requested to enter a security code. When personal authentication is completed, configuration data (telephone number, mail address, etc.) and personal data (telephone directory, mails, images, etc.) are automatically switched into use (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP2005-252610
In a business wireless system, a group including a plurality of terminal devices is formed and communication is performed by using at least one base station device to assign a channel to each group. In a business wireless system like this, intra-group phone calls are mainly used and communication takes place in one-to-multiple mode. In general, a plurality of terminal devices in a business wireless system are arranged in an office. The user carries one of the terminal devices with him or her when going to a site. For this reason, the plurality of terminal devices are configured not to require a user operation for authentication and the same configuration is defined in the devices so that any user can use any terminal device in the same manner. To improve safety of communication in this situation, authentication of a user using the terminal device is required.